fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata Hyuga
Hinata Hyuga is a member of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan, being the clan's noblewoman, and also the primary love interest of Naruto Uzumaki. Being of a meek disposition, Hinata's lack of self-confidence reflected in her skills — traits that caused her father to deem that she was not suited for her position as the clan's heiress. From observation of Naruto, Hinata finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. In her membership with Team Kurenai, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. Profile and Stats Name: Hinata Hyuga Origin: Naruto Alias: Lady Hinata, Byakugan Princess (Literally meaning: White Eye Princess) Classification: Human, Ninja Age: 16-17 Power Grid Physical Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial expressions - traits that she inherited from her mother. She is usually seen with a shy expression, especially when she is around Naruto. She also has a slender, curvaceous figure and the customary white eyes of her clan, with a slight tint of lavender to them. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to waist-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder-length. Hinata wears a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and wears a black forehead protector around her neck. While off-duty, Hinata wears a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt, black pants underneath a long cream-colored skirt with pink horizontal stripes, and a pair of brown sandals. Personality Hinata is soft-spoken, thoughtful and polite, always addressing people with proper honorifics, except to her enemies. She is deeply kind, always thinking of others' feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Hinata so often comes off as meek or timid to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her father's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Hinata's outlook sees a shift after her appointment to Team 8. Whereas her father and much of the Hyūga clan had decided she was a lost cause who would never amount to anything, her team considers her a valuable member with her own special strong points: Kurenai Yuhi recognises Hinata's difficult upbringing and her struggles to improve, and for that reason focuses on Hinata's successes rather than her failures; Kiba Inuzuka is protective of her, wishing to keep her from harm and playfully teasing her about her personality quirks; Shino Aburame, though often even quieter than Hinata, is confident in her abilities and will not hesitate to assure others of her competency. When she first joins Team 8, she finds herself over-relying on her team-mates, looking to them in times of difficulty to save her from situations that make her uncomfortable. It is for her team-mates - among other reasons - that Hinata starts seeking to change herself, as she wishes to help the team rather than burden it. Hinata's main motivation is Naruto Uzumaki, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him. He initially gained her attention because of his outspoken kindness, and then kept her attention because of similarities that Hinata perceived to herself: Naruto had a painful childhood without the love of parents, a fate worse than the mere difficulty she had with her own father, and he craves the attention and acknowledgement of anybody, just as Hinata wants to please her father. But whereas Hinata lost faith in herself and let others tell her she couldn't succeed, Naruto always believes in himself and knows that he can accomplish any given task if he tries hard enough. She admires him deeply for this courage and over time falls in love with him, which manifests as increased shyness and speechlessness when around him. Although most people understand the reason for Hinata's behaviour around Naruto, Naruto himself thinks it's just Hinata's normal, if "weird", personality. Hinata strives to improve herself in order to benefit her team and to prove herself to her father, but mostly to gain the attention and worthiness of Naruto. She emulates him to this purpose, adopting his nindo of never giving up as the means by which she will change herself. To that end, she stops running from confrontation, instead doing all that she can to face it. If she fails, she gets up again and trains herself to not fail a second time. Hinata initially can only manage to practice this nindō when Naruto is nearby, but even then it is rewarding: she is able to speak her mind to him, for which he decides his view of her as "weird" was incorrect. By the end of Part I, she even displays it when Naruto is not around, for which reason her father's and the Hyūga clan's faith in her is restored and strengthened. In Part II and onwards, Hinata is a fully capable ninja of Konoha, who, like her peers, is comfortable with her opinions, dutiful in combat and on missions, and willing to put her life on the line for her friends and village. But Naruto remains her primary motivation: it is in order to protect him that she fights Pain alone, in full knowledge that she will lose; it is because the Allied Shinobi Forces' aim to protect Naruto that she fights in the Fourth Shinobi World War, pushing herself more than usual in case it will bring victory and thus assure Naruto's safety. She even defends Naruto from himself when he's in doubt, repeating to him his own refusal to never give up when he begins contemplating doing just that. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Master: As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range, unarmed combat. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques and her very own. *'Enhanced Speed': Hinata's capable of keeping up with several combatants equal to, or above, her caliber in speed. *'Enhanced Reflexes': She has fast reflexes, narrowly evading Neji by spinning out of the way when they nearly bumped into each other around a corner, surprising her cousin. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her feminine appearance and tendency to avoid combat, Hinata shows incredible durability, able to continue fighting despite receiving critical injuries, and refusing to give up (mostly taking on Naruto's gutsiness to never give up no matter the odds): during her fights with Neji and Pain separately, despite the damage she took from both powerful combatants on two separate fights, she continued fighting and was able to land a hit on either of them before being defeated. *'Enhanced Endurance': Hinata is shown to possess great physical stamina, as she is able to remain capable of fighting even after taking heavy damage, and hasn't shown even the slightest of fatigue after using continuous usage of her Byakugan and some of her clan's techniques in rapid succession. Medical Ninjutsu (Literally meaning: Medical Ninja Techniques): Hinata has some medical knowledge, being able to make a special ointment to assist in healing wounds and later, learning the Healing Palm Jutsu to treat wounds on an injured person. She is also capable of using her Byakugan and Gentle Fist for medical purposes, as seen when she relocated Naruto's shoulder in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Skilled Tracker: Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. Keen Intellect: Hinata has shown to be very intelligent, such as getting high scores during the Chūnin Exams Writing Test. Talented Cook: According to Naruto, Hinata is a skilled cook when she made lunch for herself and Naruto. High Chakra Power: As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses very high amounts of chakra energy. Her chakra is light-blue in color. *'Masterful Chakra Control': After the Chunin Exams, Hinata trained harder to become stronger, developing in a way that took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown, when she is training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata can freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique to attack and defend. In Naruto Shippūden, her chakra control has advanced enough to at least match a medical-nin, being one of four ninja selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to seal the Three-Tails. Ino, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling her chakra to sustain the seal, while Hinata managed with relative ease. Techniques Byakugan: As a Hyuga, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometers. She can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, for small objects within an area, and could also see in infra-red vision. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. During her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Using her Byakugan, she could help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Obito, saving Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee from the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb. Gentle Fist: With the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system, Hinata specializes in the Hyuga's signature Gentle Fist taijutsu style. It allows the user to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause severe internal trauma with minimal contact. Before she was even a genin, Hinata's skills impressed her fellow clan members, but her father originally considered her weaker than Hanabi, partly due to her unwillingness to hurt her younger sister in their duel. However, after Tsunade became Hokage, Hiashi trusted Hinata to begin Senbon Sparring: an elaborate Hyuga ritual where one must spar nearly one thousand times in succession. She could even use the Gentle Fist to relocate Naruto's dislocated shoulder. *'Eight Trigrams Air Palm': A Hyuga Clan technique that creates a huge wave of chakra combined with strong air pressure that targets the opponent from a distance; yet still strikes vital points, able to deflect a few wooden spikes with it. **'Eight Trigrams Lion Fist': A more alternate version of the Air Palm, which forms a lion-shaped shroud of chakra instead of a shapeless "vaccum shell". It attacks the opponent from a distance, blowing them off their feet. *'Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms': A more halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, which strikes each of the target's tenkatsu thirty-two times while still retaining the effects of it's predecessor. *'Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms': Hinata strikes the target a total of sixty-four times, starting with two strikes all the way up to a total of sixty-four. When struck, the target is unable to form chakra and is mostly paralyzed since the strikes target's tenkatsu. She can combine it with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist to increase the lethality of the technique. *'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms': A technique that can take advantage of Hinata's great flexibility and coordination to both attack and defend at the same time. It is the counterpart of the traditional Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. *'Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists': A high-level secret Gentle Fist technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. Not only it's able to drain an opponent's chakra network with a single touch, but it can also increase Hinata's attack power and enhance her melee prowess in battle. Weaknesses *Fighting style primarily limited to taijutsu. *A small blind spot near the back of her neck which her vision cannot cover. Equipment Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment: Relationships Family *Hyuga Elder (Grandfather) *Hiashi Hyuga (Father) *Hizashi Hyuga (Uncle, deceased) *Hinata & Hanabi's Mother (Mother) *Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister) *Neji Hyuga (Cousin, deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Kurenai Rivals *Neji Hygua *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka Enemies * Background in Other Media Main Article: Hinata Hyuga/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Main Article: Hinata Hyuga/Batles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Main Characters